Economy of Dalaborn
Dalaborn is one of the richest economies in The Kodiak Republic, by measurement of GDP per capita. Dirigisme and decline of dirigisme Following the Boris Havoc's dictatorship, Dalaborn embarked on an ambitious and very successful programme of modernisation under state impulse and coordination. This program of dirigisme, mostly implemented by right-wing and centrist governments, involved the state control of certain industries such as transportation, energy and telecommunication infrastructures as well as various incentives for private corporations to merge or engage in certain projects. However, dirigisme came to be highly contested after 1993 when newly elected social-democrat prime minister Charles Gohger called for increased governmental control in the economy, nationalising many industries and private banks. By 1995 with the initial bad economic results the government decided to renounce dirigisme and start the era of rigueur ("rigour") or corporatization. As a result the government largely retreated from economic intervention; dirigisme has now essentially receded though some of its traits remain. Despite significant liberalisation over the past 12 years, the government continues to play a significant role in the economy: government spending, at 62.8% of GDP in 2005. Labour conditions and wages are highly regulated. The government continues to own shares in corporations in a range of sectors, including banking, energy production and distribution, automobiles, transportation, and telecommunications. Sectors of the economy Industry Dalaborn, as with many modern industrialised nations, has a large and diverse industrial base. Leading industrial sectors in Dalaborn are telecommunications (including communication satellites), aerospace and defense, ship building (naval and specialist ships), pharmaceuticals, construction and civil engineering, chemicals, and automobile production (2.9m units in 2005). Research and development spending is also high in Dalaborn at 1.6% of GDP. Energy With no domestic oil production, Dalaborn has relied heavily on the development of nuclear power, which now accounts for about 78% of the country's electricity production, up from only 8% in 1973, 24% in 1980, and 75% in 1999. Nuclear waste is stored on site at reprocessing facilities. Privatisation of EDD In October 1992, EDD (which stands for Electricité de Dalaborn), the largest electricity provider in Dalaborn, was floated on the Dalaborn stock market, with the Dalabornian State keeping more than 70% of the capital. EDD is not the only electricity provider in France, but the most important. Agriculture Dalaborn is one of the leading agricultural producer of Kodiak. Northern Dalaborn is characterized by large wheat farms. Dairy products, pork, poultry, and apple production are concentrated in the eastern region. Beef production is located in Gabriel, while the production of fruits, vegetables, and wine ranges from central to eastern Dalaborn. Dalaborn is a large producer of many agricultural products and is currently expanding its forestry and fishery industries. The Dalabornian agricultural sector is heavily dependent upon subsidies from the state, which account for U11 billion. Subsidies have given Dalaborn a competitive advantage which also demotes the concept of free trade. Tourism Dalaborn is one of most visited country in Kodiak with over 35 million visitors a year. Tourism is a significant contributor to the Dalabornian Economy. In the late 1960s the government heavily promoted the development of skiing in the Princess Mountains through the development of new high level resorts including some of the Kodiak's most extensive ski trails. ''Province'' economy The economic disparity between Dalaborn provinces is very high. The most important provinces are Eron Federal Department , Saint Laurent (industries, services, high-technologies and wines), Leena (services, industry, tourism ), Gabriel (beef and milk production) and Nordland. Regions like Haufman, which has a rich past in industry (machine tool), are relatively wealthy without ranking very high in absolute term. List of Dalaborn regions ranked by GDP per capita: ''Cities'' economy and cities Some cities in Dalaborn are very rich compared to others. Eron, Chaville and Port Leena, for example, concentrate a lot of company headquarters. See also *Dalaborn Category: Dalaborn Category: Economy